Interior Gateway Protocol (IGP) networks, such as those implementing Open Shortest Path First (OSPF) or Intermediate System to Intermediate System (IS-IS), determine a best path for routing between nodes. Weights may be applied to links in a traffic matrix of an applicable network portion, and devices within the network may calculate a best path based in part on the cumulative costs of a routing path.
In a Private Internet Protocol (PIP) network, for example, network engineers may change costs or metrics of routing paths to achieve better network performance (e.g., to improve latency). However, these changes may affect the priority of routing pairs in the PIP network. When the priority of a routing pair changes, a customer's route preferences can be impacted. For example, customer route preferences may seek to keep traffic within a particular geographic region (e.g., a particular region, country, continent, etc.). Changes to link costs/metrics (e.g., intended to improve latency) may adversely affect the network's ability to meet the customer route preferences.